Pour seul témoin, la Lune
by Biggarow
Summary: Un garde inconscient. Un ninja indiscret. Pour une rencontre inattendue sous la pâle et froide lumière de la Lune...Sexual Content SasuNaru ::::: Sélectionné par ficothequeardente


_Les personnages appartiennent à notre Maître Masashi Kishimoto!_

_Couple: SasuNaru_

_Rating M: scène _Lemon/Yaoï

* * *

><p><em>Pour seul témoin, la Lune<em>

* * *

><p>C'était une nuit des plus calmes. Le vent faisait doucement bruisser l'herbe humide autours des corps endormis et dessinait des cercles à la surface de la rivière qui écoutait, amusée, les ronflements paisibles d'un garde téméraire; s'infiltrant dans les hauts branchages d'un pin blanc où une silhouette surveillait silencieusement les voyageurs imprudents.<p>

Elle observait intensément le corps assoupit du ninja exécutant son tour de garde. Elle l'avait vu résister à l'appel du sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus et se laisse délicatement tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Le ninja bougeait dans son repos, il se tourna face la Lune, astre solitaire et complice, qui dans un silence sinistre, conduirait le bourreau à sa victime.

L'inconnu descendit de son perchoir, apparaissant dans la pâle clarté de la Lune. Il s'arrêta sur la berge, et d'un mouvement souple, il bondit à la surface de l'eau, la faisant à peine frémir... La distance le séparant du garde endormi s'amoindrit; bientôt il serait à lui: son corps contre le sien, sa peau tendre et halée à la merci de ses mains, sa chaire délicate sous ses lèvres... A ces pensées l'inconnu esquissa un rictus attendris.

Bondissant sur le rebord, l'homme se retrouva à quelques mètres des ninjas. Il se dirigea vers la silhouette un peu à part qui l'avait tant intriguée. Il la contempla. La douce lumière de sa complice éclairait une frimousse angélique et paisible: un visage devenu fin et mature, des pommettes effilées marquées de ces éternelles griffures, des mèches blondes caressant un front halé et des yeux clos dont l'inconnu savait que la paupière dissimulait une iris azure.

Et sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper une haleine chaude et sucrée alors que ses douces lèvres attiraient peu à peu l'étranger à sa proie. S'allongeant à son côté, il remonta sa main le long de son flanc jusqu'à venir enserrer délicatement la gorge offerte. Quelques doigts audacieux vinrent alors caresser ses lèvres tentatrices.

Il n'avait pas voulu aller si loin, pourtant maintenant qu'il était à ses côté, il ne pouvait se résoudre à se séparer de lui à nouveau. Mais alors qu'il redessinait les traits fins de son visage, il le senti bouger à son côté; il jura en son fort intérieur, immobilisant ses doigts ainsi que sa respiration, il pria pour qu'il ne se réveilla pas... Mais son souhait ne fut pas entendu et deux grands yeux bleus vinrent se poser sur lui, prenant difficilement conscience de ce qu'ils étaient en train de voir. Mais avant même que le ninja n'esquisse un seul geste, il vint sceller ses lèvres d'une main tandis que les siennes se collait à son oreille.

« Pas un bruit, dobe. Je n'ais aucunement l'intention de me battre »

Il s'écarta pour observer sa réaction: l'autre hocha énergiquement la tête, désormais bien éveillé, une lueur brillante dans les yeux. La main du le dit dobe vint tenter de pousser l'autre; au contact de leurs peaux, l'inconnu s'écarta, comme brûlé.

« N'es-tu pas sensé faire ton tour de garde ? »

Surpris le blond regarda autours de lui, observant ses compagnons endormis. Il eut un petit sourire gêné. Alors l'étranger vint une nouvelle fois se pencher contre son oreille lui susurrant des mots inattendus.

« La nuit était un peu trop calme à ton goût ? »

Interloqué, il ne sut quoi répondre.

« Mais... Qu'est-ce-que tu fiche ici, Sasuke ? »

Il haussa négligemment les épaules.

« Je me baladais dans le coin »

« On ne 'se balade' pas en pleine nuit »

« Et on ne dort pas quand s'est son tour de garde, Naruto »

Naruto s'apprêta à répliquer, mais ne trouvant rien à redire, il affronta l'air supérieur de Sasuke armé de son éternelle moue mi-boudeuse, mi-amusée qui eut pour effet d'étirer un peu plus les lèvres du bruns dans un de ses rares sourires.

Mais son visage se teinta soudain de mélancolie. Dans un faux soupire, sa tête vint heurter le sol, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son ami. L'autre se tourna vers lui, une lueur inquiète au fond des yeux.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Nouveau soupire. Puis ses lèvres s'avancèrent grièvement vers celle de son acolyte.

« Je ne voulais vraiment pas aller si loin, tu sais... »

L'incompréhension se peignit sur le visage de Naruto, il voulu prendre la parole mais se stoppa, surpris des gestes du brun. S'appuyant sur son bras gauche, Sasuke se suréleva pour dominer celui coucher du blond, posant sa main droite de l'autre côté de sa tête. Naruto se perdit alors dans les orbes onyx; il y remarqua quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant dans les yeux froids de son ami : ils dégageaient désormais une chaleur, comme un désir brûlant et impatient d'être assouvit... Il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, leurs torses étaient si proche qu'ils se touchaient quand Naruto inspirait; et à leur rencontre, ils pouvaient sentir les battements de coeur affolés de l'autre.

Perdu dans ses pensés, Naruto se rendit soudainement compte de la main qui s'était glissé sur son torse et qui descendait vers son entrejambe. Mais alors qu'elle arrivait bientôt à son but, elle s'immisça sous le tee-shirt, rencontrant pour la première fois la peau tendre de son ventre. Naruto laissa échapper un sifflement de frustration, qui n'échappa pas au brun et lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires 'sadique'. Il se mordit la lèvre, espérant ainsi ne plus laisser sortir de geignements ridicules et gênants. Ce qui ne fut pas, au final, une complète réussite: en effet, Sasuke continuant son périple, dessella le point faible de Naruto, sensible sur les côtes. Il passa et repassa à cet endroit qui faisait sursauter puis soupirer le blond de contentements, ses paumes froides et agiles caressaient la peau nue et ses doigts rencontraient les os saillants... Il délaissa ensuite cet endroit pour venir, plus haut, titiller les boutons de chaires durcis par le plaisir. Sasuke vint remonter le tissu gênant pour lécher et mordiller doucement les tétons rougis. Le blond céda alors à ses désirs et s'abandonna totalement aux mains du brun et à sa langue qui redessinait les fins muscles de ses abdominaux.

Naruto sentait de plus en plus son pantalon se serrer au niveau de son entre-jambe alors que l'autre s'amusait toujours à rentrer sa langue dans son nombril provoquant de violentes vagues de frissons. Chaque parcelle de sa peau était maintenant bien plus sensible et Naruto s'imagina le douloureux plaisir de ses caresses expertes et la brûlante chaleur de sa bouche sur son sexe...

Le visage de Sasuke se stoppa alors devant le fruit de ses désirs, se mordant la lèvre, il releva le visage pour tomber sur un regard interrogateur et...empressé ?

« Bah, alors ? »

La 'question' fit sourire le brun. Il remonta son visage jusqu'à celui de Naruto; ce dernier se perdit une nouvelle fois dans les puits sans fond qu'était les yeux de son ami, il sursauta en sentant la doucereuse pression d'une main sur sa virilité et alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient dans un gémissement, Sasuke le fit taire en scellant leurs lèvres maladroitement.

Leur premier et réel baiser intentionnel. Il fut doux et vertueux; leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent naturellement, comme si elles y étaient destinées. Quand ils se séparèrent, Naruto resta les lèvres tendues et entrouvertes comme dans l'attente d'un autre baiser. Sasuke ne se fit pas prier; il resserra un peu plus sa main sur son l'entre-jambe, une nouvelle plainte s'échappa des lèvres du blond, il profita de cette ouverture pour réunir de nouveau leurs lèvres, glissant sa langue à la recherche de sa sœur. Ce baiser là était bien plus fougueux et sauvage : leurs langues s'engageant dans un ballet effréné, leurs bouches se séparant parfois pour venir la reprendre plus férocement encore...

Ils avaient chaud. Effroyablement chaud. Ils résistaient difficilement à la pulsion de déchirer leurs vêtements, pour mieux se délecter de la peau nue de l'autre. Ils ne se contrarièrent pas plus longtemps, et toujours engagé dans un baiser déchaîné, ils entreprirent chacun de dégager les habits de l'autre. La manipulation fut fastidieuse puisqu'ils ne voulaient pour rien au monde briser leur étreinte; pourtant ils y parvinrent : Sasuke, désormais nu comme au jour de sa naissance, était couché sur Naruto et essayait tant bien que mal de lui retirer son caleçon. Quand à ce dernier, il se délectait de cette peau opaline, de ce dos musclé, il descendit ses mains et agrippa sauvagement le fessier du brun qui laissa fuir un discret gémissement de plaisir dans leur baiser.

Leurs corps étaient collés, leurs virilités tendues frottaient l'une contre l'autre, et Sasuke s'amusait à donner de petit coup de rein qui faisait geindre un peu plus le blond. Tous leurs gestes étaient brutaux, maladroits et agressifs; à l'image du brûlant désir qu'ils ressentaient. Ils se comportaient comme des bêtes, oubliant qu'ils n'étaient pas seul. Sasuke interrompit le baiser, et s'en attendre il offrit deux doigts à la bouche de Naruto. Le blond s'empressa de les prendre et les lécha abondamment, il ferma alors les yeux et soupira. Sasuke trouva cette vision magnifiquement érotique et son désir grimpa de plus belle. Il arracha ses doigts des lèvres de Naruto pour venir les remplacer par la sienne. Il présenta ses doigts humidifiés à son intimité; le blond geignit lorsqu'il en fit entrer un: à la fois à cause de la douleur fulgurante, puis de la vague de plaisir qui l'assaillait quand le brun bougea à l'intérieur de lui.

Sa respiration devint erratique, son cœur s'emballa, et son érection devenait incroyablement douloureuse; Et lorsque Sasuke lui présenta un autre doigt, il retint sa main. Il déglutit, arrivant avec peine à prononcer un simple mot.

« Viens »

Ce fut un simple souffle. Mais Sasuke saisit; il retira ses doigts et vint embrasser tendrement la tempe du blond; ce dernier avait fermé les yeux lorsqu'il avait senti le sexe du brun pousser sur son anneau de chair. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang quand il le pénétra entièrement. Sasuke s'abstint de tout mouvement, contemplant avec inquiétude le visage douloureux de son ami. Naruto souffla longuement, s'adaptant peu à peu à l'intrusion. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il fit signe au brun qu'il pouvait bouger.

Le plaisir qui le submergea alors l'empêcha de retenir ses cris de pur plaisirs: les vas-et-viens violents et sans retenus de Sasuke le fit renverser la tête en arrière, ses hanches suivaient les coups de reins rythmés du brun. Celui-ci était tout aussi perdus; ses gémissements, quoique plus discret, étaient plus animal. Il ne sut pas si s'était plus la vision érotique que lui offrit Naruto ou la sensation de l'étroitesse et la chaleur de son antre sur son sexe, mais bientôt il arriva au summum de son plaisir. Il accéléra diligemment puis se libéra dans un râle de satisfaction.

Le blond sentit le liquide chaud l'envahir, il jouit peu après Sasuke : se déversant sur son ventre, rejetant violemment la tête en arrière avec un soupire de pure allégresse. Le brun profita de l'accès à son cou, pour venir mordiller puis sucer la peau fine lui laissant une trace pourpre, preuve de son appartenance.

Naruto, le corps lourd et douloureux, était encore perdu dans les méandres de l'orgasme; tout sont être réclamait quelques heures de sommeils. Dans un effort qui demanda toute son attention, il ouvrit les yeux et suivit les gestes de Sasuke en train de se rhabiller. Quand il eut fini de fixer son katana, il planta ses yeux onyx dans ceux océans qui l'observaient. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi : le temps que Sasuke prennent une décision. Il lui offrit alors un dernier regard tendre teinté d'amertume.

Naruto garda un souvenir brumeux de cette soirée. Néanmoins, il avait en mémoire une image claire qui le troublait : celle des yeux rouge sang de son ami d'enfance et derrière lui, accrochée sur l'encre de la nuit, la Lune pâle et solitaire.

* * *

><p><em>Premier One-Shot...<em>

_Et faite pas attention au fautes d'orthographe pleaazz..._

_Reviews bienvenues..._


End file.
